The Little Accident
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Jack takes care of his son Kingsley and bad things happen... and Princess gets mad. Oneshot.


Kingsley quietly made his way down the stairs to the basement. When he reached the bottom, he slowly peeked his head around the corner. There he saw his father carefully working on some kind of project. He looked like he was busy, but that didn't stop Kingsley from wanting to play with him. He took a long step forward and tripped over a wire in the process. He quickly got up and ninja rolled behind a giant box, a skill that his mother taught him. He looked over and saw that his father didn't move from his position. He sighed in relief, he didn't get caught. Or so he thought…

Jack smiled slightly. His son didn't fool him; he could recognize his little footsteps from anywhere. But he was still interested on what he was going to do next, so he waited.

Kingsley ran from behind the box and put his hands in the air like a gun. Then he pointed the pretend gun at his father.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" he yelled cheerfully.

Jack turned around and grinned down at him. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"What are yoooou doing?"

"But I asked you first-"

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions around here, bud! Now put them up!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

Kingsley closed one of his eyes and pretended to load the gun. "Then you are done for…"

"But-"

"PEW PEW PEW!" Kingsley yelled while shooting the imaginary gun.

Jack felled back and acted like he got shot. Then he got up and started laughing. "Nice try Kingsley, but even if the gun was real, I would still have my force field."

The young boy crossed his arms and pouted. "That's cheating, Daddy…"

Jack smiled at him again. His cute pout was something else he got from his mother. "I'm a villain, that's what I do…"

"And that's why I shot you before you even had a chance to beg for mercy…" he replied smartly.

Jack came down to his level. His son was only three and a half but he already knew he was going to be a great criminal mastermind.

"So, what do you really want?"

Kingsley rubbed his stomach and pointed to his mouth.

"So, you're hungry?"

He nodded happily.

"Well, luckily for you, your mother just went out. She should be back with food soon."

"But if I don't get food now I'm gonna dieeeeee."

Jack rolled his eyes. Drama queen; a trait that also came from his mother. He was beginning to wonder if his son was anything like him, well besides from the gray skin.

"You're not gonna die, Kingsley… you can wait ten minutes…"

Kingsley laid flat on the ground. "It's too late… I'm dead…"

"Kingsley…" He sighed. "Listen, I have something that will keep you busy…"

He reached towards the table and picked up his latest project.

Kingsley got up from the ground and his eyes brighten. "Oh wow, Daddy! What's that?"

"Well, if you must know, it's my new plasma ray…" Jack replied cockily.

He started to jump up and down. "It's like the most awesomeness thing ever in the world!"

Jack nodded and smirked. Kingsley always fanboyed over his new inventions, that made him happy, due to the fact, no one seemed to care about them when he was a teenager.

He pointed the ray gun at his son playfully. "Now, it's your turn to put your hands up."

Kingsley looked at his father with a worried expression on his face. "You not gonna shoot me, are you Daddy?"

Jack shook his head. "Of course not, I might be evil but I'm not gonna shoot my own son-"

As soon as he said that, the gun slipped from his hand and a bright blue blast came from the barrel and headed straight toward the three year old. Kingsley ducked quickly and the blast barely missed him. The two remained quiet for a moment, then Kingsley turned around to see the newly formed hole in the wall before returning his attention back to his father.

"Y-you almost shot m-me…"

Jack was speechless for a while. He couldn't believe that just happened. He was so glad that he was born with his mother's quick reflexes or he wouldn't be alive right now.

Kingsley touched the top of his head and tears began to form in his eyes.

"M-my hair… y-you burnt it…" Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he started to sob.

Jack quickly went to comfort his only son. "No, no, no! Don't cry!"

Out of all the things he hated in the world, the number one thing was seeing Kingsley cry.

"Everything is gonna be alright…" He went in his back pocket, took out a pair of scissors and began to cut the little bit of burnt curly hair from the top of his head. When he was done, he smiled down at him.

"See… all better…"

Kingsley smiled back, rubbed his eyes and hugged his father tightly. Jack returned the hug and started to pat his back.

"Now, we can't let Mommy find out about this, okay?"

"But… but… I can't lie to Mommy…"

"You like playing with Daddy, right?"

Kingsley nodded.

"Well, there won't be a daddy if she finds out. So, promise you won't tell."

Kingsley hesitated, but finally answered. "Okay, Daddy…"

"That's what I want to hear…"

Jack and Kingsley heard footsteps from upstairs and they knew the person they were just talking about was home.

Jack picked his son and made his way upstairs. "Guess whose back, Kingsley… just remember the plan and everything will be fine…"

He opened the door to the basement and peeked into the kitchen to see wife putting away groceries. She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite boys…"

Jack went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Princess."

Kingsley looked at his mother for second, then quickly buried his head in his father's chest.

Princess looked puzzled. "What's wrong with Kingsley?"

"Umm… nothing…" Jack replied with a nervous tone his voice. "He's just hungry… and he missed you…"

Princess reached over and pinched Kingsley's cheek. "Well, don't worry my little King, Mommy's home now… and plus…" She reaches in a paper bag. "I bought your favorite food… chicken nuggets!"

Kingsley continued to hide himself from her.

Princess glared at Jack. "What did you do to him? He always gets excited about chicken nuggets…"

"I-it's nothing Princess… he's just having one of those days…" He walked over to the kitchen table and placed Kingsley in a chair, then he sat down beside him.

"Okay, then…" She reached into the bag once more. "Well, I got a hamburger for you…"

"Extra onions?" he asked.

"Jack… We've been married for how long now? I think I should know what you want…"

"Just making sure…" he replied while taking the burger from her hand.

"I don't know how you eat that…"

"I put it in my mouth, chew, then sallow…" he said with an enormous amount of sarcasm.

Princess placed the chicken nuggets and sauce in front of Kingsley. "Well, don't come and try to kiss me with your stinky onion breath…"

"You're the one who tries to kiss me…"

"Whatever, Jack…" She goes in the refrigerator and gets a juice box for Kingsley. "Well, I didn't get me anything…"

"And why is that?" Jack asked while talking a bite of his food.

"I'm on a diet…"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't need to go on a diet… you look fine…"

"I still have baby fat I want to get rid of…"

"Where?"

Princess turned around. "My hips and behind are huge…"

"I like them…"

She smiled. "I bet you do, Jack…"

She then looked down at Kingsley, and noticed that he still hasn't touched his food. She immediately began to worry.

"I think there's something wrong with Kingsley…"

"Princess, how many times do I have to say it? He's fine…"

Princess walked over and placed a hand on her son's head. "He's burning up and sweating! Oh no, my poor baby's sick!"

She removed her hand off of his head and started to walk to the bathroom. "Don't worry; I know just what to do... Some delicious medicine will make you feel better."

Kingsley shivered at the word medicine, then he glanced over to his father.

"Just keep your cool… she's falling for it…" Jack whispered.

"But I don't want any icky medicine…" he replied, almost whining.

"You're gonna have to take one for the team. This is a life or death situation!"

Kingsley nodded and tried to keep quiet, but it was literally impossible for him to do. He had never lied to his mother before and it was just killing him inside. It was only a matter of time before he…

"DADDYSHOTATMEWITHARAYGUNBYACCIDENTBUT HEMISSEDBUT HESTILL BURNTMYHAIRALITTLE!"

Jack gasped and covered Kingsley's mouth. Hopefully she didn't understand what he said since he was talking so fast.

Princess stopped in her tracks. "Did Kingsley just say 'Daddy shot at me with a ray gun by accident but he missed but he still burnt my hair a little'?"

"No!" Jack answered quickly.

Kingsley took his father's hand off his mouth. "Yes!" he yelled.

Princess faced the two and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're alright now, Kingsley... I'm happy you told the truth…"

"Yay!" He yelled cheerfully, being happy that he pleased his mother.

"And as for you, Jack… can you come here for a second?"

Jack sank down in his chair. "I-I rather n-not…"

"Jack… don't me make come over there and get you…" She said with her smile getting bigger and creeper.

"O-okay…"

He slowly walked over and stood in front of her. Princess grabbed on to his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch with all the strength she had in her body. Jack fell to the ground. He has never been in so much agonizing pain in his life. The burning throbbing sensation traveled through his body and it felt like he was on fire.

Princess grabbed Jack by the shirt and brought him closer to her face.

"If you ever put my son in danger again, the balls are coming off! Do you understand?!"

Jack could only manage a dull whisper due to all the pain he was in.

Princess shook him again. "I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes dear!" He finally squeaked.

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you, you peasant swine!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty!"

She smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I'm glad we have an understanding, Jackie…"

She dropped him back on the ground and went to her son.

"Are you sure you okay, Kingsley?"

He crawled out from under the table, where he was hiding from his mother's wrath.

"I-I'm okay, Mommy… I-It wasn't even that scary… I'm fine…"

Princess picked him up and hugged him. "My baby boy is so brave… how about we go get some ice cream?"

"How about Daddy?"

"He won't be going anywhere… not for a long time…"

"But why?"

"You'll figure it out with you're older, Kingsley. " She answered with a grin. "Now, say goodbye to Daddy."

He waved joyfully. "Bye bye, Daddy! I hope you feel better!"

Then he and Princess left to go get ice cream, leaving Jack alone crying on the ground in fetal position…


End file.
